


Touch

by scoootieboi



Series: Michjo [1]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Cisswap, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fingering, Girlfriends - Freeform, I went for it, Michjo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Tickling, mitjo - Freeform, tiddies, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoootieboi/pseuds/scoootieboi
Summary: Michelle likes to touch Joan a lot, and it's starting to get out of hand.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even know what this is. I am so obsessed with the girlfriends that I had to write something for them and this was all I could manage, apparently. It's basically shameless self-indulgence, and I'm completely terrified to be posting a Michjo fic since I've only ever written m/m so! I hope this isn't terrible.
> 
> Anyway, these amazing characters (as both males and females) belong to Mars (read Long Exposure)!
> 
> PS. if you haven't figured it out yet, they're Michelle and Joan, not Mitch and Jonas. Girls.

Joan thinks Michelle has never understood what personal space is, always finding ways to be touching her.

It used to be small, just a hand on a shoulder or thighs touching when they sat down next to each other, but it’s gotten to the point where Mich always seems to be touching Joan. Her fingers are always gripping at her chubby arms or casually resting on her side, and it flusters Joan more than she likes to admit. She likes the way Michelle’s thin fingers poke into her soft sides when they hang alone in the comfort of their bedrooms, likes when Michelle pulls her close to cuddle her. Joan has never cuddled with her friends before, but Michelle always seems to push the line of what Joan knows as friendship.

Joan never thought she was _gay_ or anything; she’s crushed on her fair share of boys. There's just something about Michelle, though, that gets to her and leaves her a mess that she can't place. She isn't sure if Mich is just the exception to her heterosexuality or if there’s something else there (she’s entertained the thought of being bi, thinks it might apply to her, but is nervous to truly accept it, yet).

She can't help the way she feels whenever Michelle touches her, doesn't know if she really wants to stop feeling these things, either. Michelle makes her hot, if Joan is being honest.

She's cuddled into Michelle’s side, a thin arm settled around her waist and a bony hand resting gently on the fold of her tummy. They’re watching some dumb movie in Mich’s trailer on the laptop Joan was given _strictly for school purposes_ , but all Joan can think about is how Mich feels against her, imagines how she would feel in other places.

Joan gets flustered pretty quickly as her thoughts stray, squirms a bit in Michelle’s hold, and it draws Mich’s attention.

“You okay?” She asks, gently squeezes Joan’s side. Joan nods, tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and Michelle looks down at her so sweetly. She’s only got jeans and a thin tank on - _god_ , Joan realizes she doesn't see a hint of a bra - but it’s ripped and wears almost like a crop top. It has Joan’s mouth watering, begging to taste the pale skin that's just underneath.

“I’m fine,” she says softly, snuggling back into Michelle’s side. She wishes she were brave enough to make a move, knows she’s too cowardly to do anything about the festering feelings, though.

“Alright,” Michelle says, smirking to herself as the movie continues. It’s a few moments later when she lets out a quiet gasp, whispers, “Jo, what's that?” There’s a pause as Joan listens, and she's confused when there’s only silence.

Then, suddenly, she’s being _tickled_ , Michelle pushing her onto her side as she attacks her ruthlessly.

“Ah, Mich!” Joan squeals, shoves at her hands, even lands a punch to Michelle’s chest.

“Oh? Punchin’ me now?”

Joan just keeps squealing, her little hands pushing at Michelle. She begs Mich to stop one last time, her hand colliding with Michelle’s chest as she spasms but then everything suddenly stops and Joan realizes _why_.

Michelle stares at her, eyes wide, “did ya’ just touch my _tit_ , Jo?”

Joan flushes, feels the blush creeping down her neck. “I - I’m - oh - _heck_ \- I’m so-”

“If you say sorry I’m gonna’ fuckin’ punch ya’.”

Joan bites her lips, feels tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. She’s confused and completely overwhelmed. She just accidentally felt up Michelle Mueller, and despite their friendship, there's a very real threat that she could get her teeth knocked out right now.

“Stop lookin’ at me like that - all scared an’ shit,” Mich frowns, moving away from Joan and crossing her arms in a pout.

“Sorry,” Joan whimpers.

“Jo,” Michelle sighs. “Y’don’t gotta’ apologize, okay?”

“But-”

“No,” Mich says, turning her head and flashing a smirk Joan’s way. “You don’t gotta’ say sorry. Y’know why?” Joan shakes her head nervously, sitting up and realizing how close she is to Michelle now. “‘Cause I liked it, Jo.”

Joan feels her mouth go dry and her face heats up impossibly. “You - _what?_ ” She asks because she needs to check, even manages to pinch at her own arm because this can’t be real but the little twinge of pain convinces her that this is seriously happening.

“I liked it.” Michelle says, leaning forward, moving to hover over Joan again, their faces close. “Is this okay, Jo? Can I kiss ya’? I've always wanted to kiss ya’.” Joan doesn't say anything, she can only nod weakly as Michelle closes the gap between them, pressing their lips together. It’s the first kiss Joan has ever had and she knows she’s never experienced something so nice.

They stay like that for a few moments, lips pressed softly together, but then Michelle’s tongue pokes out, swipes along Joan’s bottom lip and she gasps, welcoming Mich’s tongue into her mouth. It’s nice and she finds herself reaching for Michelle’s sides, letting her hands grip onto the skin there.

Michelle’s own hands wander, travel to Joan’s thick thighs and grip them tightly. Joan only has cute little shorts on that hug her bottom and a plain striped tee. Michelle is quickly hiking up Joan’s tee, groping the soft folds of her tummy.

She pulls back, smiles at Joan before planting a sloppy kiss to her jaw. “This all good, Jo?” She checks and Joan nods, her eyes fluttering shut as Michelle bites gently into her neck.

“Will - will you touch me?” Joan asks, bravery suddenly overtaking her. She isn't sure where this is coming from, the confidence to ask for what she wants, but knows that she can feel how turned on she’s becoming as she squirms under Michelle. It’s all pretty scary considering that she’s never been touched like this, but she’s sure she doesn’t want anybody else other than Michelle doing these things to her.

“O’course,” Michelle smirks, lets her tongue dip into Joan’s collarbone after she pulls her t-shirt off, leaves a few marks on her neck. Joan’s bra isn't anything too special in her own opinion; it’s a push up and only has a little bit of lace, but Michelle gawks. “Damn, Jo, y’got a sexy bra. Fuck, ya’ look hot.”

Joan only blushes, whines when Mich lets one of her big hands grab at her boob, “M-Mich-”

“God, Jo, sounds so good when ya’ say m’name.”

“P-please,” Joan whines, squirms some more, her cheeks flaming red under Michelle’s gaze as she feels a hand palm at her thigh. Joan reaches down, grabs for Michelle’s hand and pulls it to the waistband of her shorts. “T-touch me, please?” She dips their hands into her shorts, and Michelle eagerly presses her fingers against Joan’s underwear, groans quietly when she feels how wet Joan already is. Michelle just rubs there, pressing her fingers where Joan wants them most as the tanned girl whines quietly and squirms underneath her. She doesn't want to take it too far, is scared to push Joan’s limits.

“Like this?” Michelle asks, her fingers rubbing quickly against the growing wet spot of Joan’s underwear. Joan bites her lips, whines her appreciation, and almost gasps when Mich unhooks her bra, pushing her boob out of its cup. Michelle leans forward, eyeing Joan and hovering near her caramel skin. “Can I?” She smirks, hunting at Joan’s chest.

Joan nods, breathes a wrecked, “please.” Michelle leans forward, takes a dark nipple into her mouth, smirking against Joan’s chest as she feels it instantly harden. Joan throws her head back, lets out quiet moans as Michelle swirls her tongue around the hardened peak, teasing it between her teeth as she continues pressing her fingers against Joan’s wetness.

“Mich, please.”

“What d’ya want?” Mich asks, pulls away from Joan’s chest with a lewd wet noise. 

“Touch me, p-please - close, so close.” Joan whines, all embarrassment and fear abandoned as she rolls her hips a bit down to press more into Mich’s long fingers. She feels her underwear being pushed to the side, Michelle’s fingers teasing her entrance.

“Right there? Ya’ want my fingers in you, Spots?”

Joan nods, bites her lip. She can feel how flushed she is, feels the sweat gathering on her skin and her curls sticking to her forehead. More importantly, she can feel Michelle slowly pushing a finger into her. It has her gasping, squirming, and she reaches her hands up to dig her blunt nails into Michelle’s shoulder.

Mich fingers her slowly at first, lets her adjust to the long digit that pushes in and out of her. When Joan lets out a needy whine of, “more,” Michelle adds a second finger, stretching her gently and fucking her slowly. Joan lets out a choked moan when Michelle curls her fingers just a bit and it has Mich smirking, repeating the action and increasing the speed of her finger-fucking.

Before Joan knows it, she’s being fingered fast, Michelle’s fingers feeling like heaven. Joan’s never felt this good, can't go as deep with her stubbier fingers, and she doesn't want it to stop.

When Michelle leans forward, takes Joan’s neglected nipple into her hot mouth and gently bites, Joan screams.

“Close - Mich, please!”

“Fuck, Jo, that's right,” Michelle says, uses her thumb to rub at Joan’s clit as she fingers her. “Want ya’ to come, babe. Can ya’ do that? For me?”

Joan nods, moans lewdly as she digs her fingernails deep into Michelle’s shoulders. Her toes curl and she slams her eyes shut, shuddering as her orgasm wracks her body. Mich’s fingers ease her through it, slow their pace as Joan shakes with the aftershocks of her intense orgasm. Joan doesn't remember slamming her thighs shut, imprisoning Michelle’s hand.

Joan is panting, her muscles relaxing as she comes down from her high. She lets her thighs slowly drop open, whines quietly when she feels Michelle pull her fingers completely out. She feels a bit empty but she’s too sated and high on pleasure to care. Joan’s eyes flutter open, land on Michelle as she moves away, abandons her spot over Joan to rest next to her instead. Joan rolls her eyes and almost lets out a disgusted noise when Michelle licks her fingers clean, eyeing Joan’s laxed body.

Michelle lets her other hand settle into Joan’s hair, plays with the damp curls there. She presses a gentle kiss to the apple of Joan’s cheek, whispers, “good?”

Joan hums, “yes. So good.” She turns, ignores the gross feeling in between her legs as she nudges herself into Michelle’s arms. They cuddle for a moment, before Joan pipes up, “was it good for you? I mean, I want to make you feel good,” she trails off, her hand bravely sliding along Michelle’s lean stomach, trailing along the waistband of Mich’s bottoms.

“It was great, amazin’ even.” Michelle grabs Joan’s wrist, brings her hand up to her mouth and kisses at her little fingers. “Y’don’t gotta’ do that, Spots.”

Joan frowns, “but I want to.”

Michelle smirks, “we got plenty o’ time for that. Gotta’ get ya’ all cleaned up, first.” Michelle says, reaching around Joan to squeeze her soft butt gently.

“Okay,” Joan nods, burying her head into Michelle’s neck.

“Spots,” she says, plays with a curl at the nape of Joan’s neck. “Gotta’ clean up.”

Joan groans, shakes her head and tries to burrow further into Mich’s neck. “Later,” she mumbles, “cuddle now.”

Michelle laughs, her arms tightening around Joan as she nods, “cuddle now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this completely horrendous little ficlet. This is honestly just porn w/o plot...
> 
> I might write more Michjo in the future if this is something people would be interested in? Ahhh, I don't know. Again, thank you for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed it, I would totally appreciate kudos/comments!


End file.
